


Une peinture pour la vie

by xNJx



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNJx/pseuds/xNJx
Summary: C'est une petite histoire sans prétention d'un Steve fatigué de cette vie mécanique à Paris et qui décide de s'offrir du bon temps, du neuf du moins, dans un cadre tout à fait différent. Il y fera une belle rencontre, une qui changera sa vie, même. En mieux, bien entendu. Et c'est aussi l'histoire d'une peinture, une qui restera gravée dans sa mémoire, dans son coeur / M, Stoki /





	Une peinture pour la vie

Paris. 7H30.

La journée commence pour Steve, après avoir -comme tous les jours- emprunté le métro parisien blindé jusqu'à la Défense. Là, une dizaine de minutes à pieds lui permettaient de rejoindre son bureau où des cadres en costume-cravate élégants grouillaient de partout comme dans une fourmilière. Métaphore qui aurait enchantée son ami Scott Lang, à la comptabilité, lui qui chérissait particulièrement ces petites bêtes. 

Lorsque venait la fin de la semaine, Steve se sentait épuisé, et ce fut dans cet état d'esprit qu'il avait fait l'acquisition d'une petite maison de campagne à une heure de Paris, en Normandie. Un remède pour s'éloigner du tas grouillants constamment, de respirer un autre air -moins pollué- et surtout, de se changer les idées. Et les week ends, Steve les attendait avec grand plaisir, bien qu'il eut souvent du mal à cacher son impatience. Parce que, non seulement l'endroit était calme, ce qui lui offrait un contraste certes troublant et déroutant, mais les paysages étaient magnifiques, non plus peuplés de gratte ciel envahissants, de monuments qu'il connaissait par cœur et d'un troupeau de cadres étouffés dans le métro puant la pisse. Donc oui, il y avait de cela. Mais la deuxième grosse raison pour laquelle Steve était totalement sous le charme s'appelait Loki. Loki Laufeyson, pour être plus précis. 

En effet, il s'agissait de son voisin, même si leurs deux nids se trouvaient relativement éloignés l'un de l'autre, mais qu'importe, l'allée qu'ils devaient emprunter pour accéder à leurs maisons était la même, et Steve avait bien envie, justement, de partager plus qu'une allée. Ah, si, ils partageaient aussi leur amour pour la Normandie et ses paysages à couper le souffle. Comme les falaises d'Etretat, sur lesquelles ils avaient vue. 

Le charmant voisin, donc, s'appelait Loki, avait la trentaine, était séparé depuis trois ans d'une certaine Sif, cadre elle aussi, qui n'avait cependant pas supporter le calme de la campagne, et dont Loki avait certifié qu'il ne se séparerait jamais. Loki était peintre, ce qui donnait légitimité à son amour de la nature, des paysages éblouissants et de l'air normand, frais et propre apportant inspiration et fraîcheur. Le cadre était donc l'élément majeur pour son travail, et quoi de mieux que d'avoir en vue les magnifiques falaises d'Etretat, chef-d’œuvre connu dans le monde entier, très célèbre même chez nos amis les anglais, assurément une de leurs destinations préférées. 

Steve le connaissait depuis un petit moment déjà, quelques mois, tout comme les habitants du village le plus proche. Il y avait notamment Natasha, l'épicière mariée avec Clint, le garagiste. Tony, le mécanicien, meilleur ami de ce dernier et son fils Peter qui allait au collège de la ville la plus proche. 

« Tiens ! Bonjour Steve ! » le salua Loki, lorsque celui-ci arriva, le vendredi après-midi, plus proche de la fin de la journée cela dit. Steve lui sourit tout en attrapant les sacs rangés dans le coffre, et, oui, laissa pendant une courte seconde ses yeux glisser sur le corps de son voisin. Loki était grand, brun, fin de silhouette mais quelle silhouette, justement, très agréable à regarder. 

« Bonjour Loki ! Votre tableau avance ? »

« Pourquoi ne viendriez vous pas voir cela par vous-même, ce soir ? »

Steve se perdit un instant dans ses pensées puis acquiesça. Niveau relation, il n'était pas un champion toute catégorie. En réalité, depuis sa dernière relation avec Sharon, l'ancienne secrétaire du bureau, il n'y avait rien eu de plus. Steve était plus le genre de personne à vivre mécaniquement, métro-boulot-dodo. Pas de petites folies dans les bars, ou à draguer le soir. Non. Pour cela que, lorsqu'il avait acheté cette maison, il avait découvert non seulement le plaisir de s'éloigner de sa routine, mais aussi de faire une belle rencontre. En l’occurrence, celle de Loki, bel homme qui ne semblait pas si désintéressé que cela. Quel pas en avant, donc, pour Steve. Sa seule relation sérieuse était restée au lycée, puis en prépa avec Bucky, avant de se crasher brutalement lorsque ce dernier l'avait trompé avec une paire de seins aléatoire, prétextant que Steve était trop fermé, trop cul-cul. Cela ne lui avait pas fait que du mal. Aujourd'hui, Steve avait vraiment envie de bouger, de changer, de vivre. Et quel meilleur décor qu'Etretat ! Il avait toujours eu un faible pour ce tableau. 

« Allez, viens, Thor, on rentre ! » fit la voix calme et posée de Loki, l'extirpant de ses pensées divergeant à des opposés, à trop d'endroits à la fois. L'interpellé était un labrador au poil clair, adorable et fidèle qui le suivait partout. 

Steve pénétra dans son petit coin de campagne après avoir emprunté le portail peint en blanc -quel week end agréable qu'il avait passé avec Loki, assis dans l'herbe, des sandwichs sur une petite couverture à damier rouge et blanche, à tremper des pinceaux dans des gros pots de peintures et à peindre tout en discutant. Le portail permettait de traverser le jardin fleuri et d'ouvrir la porte typiquement en bois. Steve avait le soucis du détail, ayant souhaité conserver l'espace dans son état naturel. Vous savez, le dépaysement, tout ce genre de chose ? Grand bien lui faisait. En plus de cela, le chemin de randonnée adjacent au jardin lui permettait non seulement de s'aérer l'esprit, mais surtout de rejoindre les falaises mythiques après une marche environnant les une heures. 

Le cadre décontracté passa un long moment à poursuivre la lecture de L'homme qui voulait vivre sa vie, de Douglas Kennedy, puis s'activa sérieusement à effectuer sa séance quotidienne de musculation. S'il chérissait ses instants de bien être, qui passaient notamment à travers la lecture, il vouait une passion pour le sport, comme la course à pieds -imaginez le bien que cela faisait d'emprunter le chemin du jardin et de courir avec un tel spectacle sous les yeux. Cela dit, en ce moment, il pratiquait plus assidûment la musculation. En témoignaient ainsi des muscles bien dessinés et développés comme il le fallait. 

A dix-neuf heures, Steve enfila un tee-shirt qui n'était pas encore humide de sueur -hors de question de porter une chemise, étant donnée qu'il en rêvetissait déjà trop souvent pour le travail. Il dégota une bouteille de cidre que Loki affectionnait tant. Si Steve avait beaucoup appris sur les goûts de Loki en passant du temps avec lui, il savait surtout qu'il fallait éviter les grands impressions au champagne ou diverses variétés de vin. Le cidre, c'était son truc à Loki. 

Lorsqu'il frappa doucement à la porte, car il savait à quel point le calme pouvait être primordial pour le peintre, la concentration se trouvant être la matière première de son métier, il fut, comme toujours, accueillis par les aboiements festifs de Thor. Quand le brun lui ouvrit chaleureusement la porte verte d'une verdure bien naturelle, acquise suite à de longues années de pousse, Thor fêta son arrivée de façon mémorable. 

« Bonsoir Steve. Je vous attendais, je viens juste de poser le pinceau. Désolé, cela dit, mais je suis encore couvert de peinture. »

Il s'esclaffa, et Steve ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Loki se rendait-il au moins compte de l'effet produit ? En tout cas, Loki l'était bien, couvert de peinture. Des pieds à la tête, malgré ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval. Steve aimait beaucoup les voir ainsi, ses cheveux. Déjà qu'il les trouvait très beaux au naturel, pouvoir apercevoir un peu mieux le visage de son voisin l'enchantait. Loki releva les manches de sa chemise usée, et Steve put apercevoir ici aussi, des tâches de peintures de couleurs diverses, mélangées, séchées, maculer les avant-bras d'ordinaire plus pâles. 

« Ce n'est rien. Je vais sortir Thor le temps que vous preniez une douche. »

Loki le remercia avant de s'éclipser à l'étage par un escalier en bois rustique et très pentu. Steve décida de sortir par la porte du jardin. Le chien, tout excité, tournait en rond autour de lui en agitant la queue. Il ramassa une balle bien trop mâchouillée au sol et la lui lança au loin après s'être écrié : « Va chercher ! »

La vue depuis chez Loki était plus merveilleuse encore. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute de la meilleure du village, même. 

Après avoir joué et tourné un peu avec le chien, Steve décida de rentrer à l'intérieur, de déposer la bouteille de cidre sur la table du salon, et il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter en apercevant le tableau. Il était tout à fait époustouflant, comme toutes ses autres œuvres cela dit. Loki n'était pas un peintre très renommé, mais il avait déjà eu nombres d'expositions, et pas seulement en Normandie. En effet, il était même passé par Paris, et le sud de la France. Steve se souvenait d'une peinture de Loki, en particulier. Celle d'une noyade, mais ce dont Steve se souvenait, c'était la mer, toute autour, les nuances de bleu, les expressions qui traversaient le visage de l'individu prit dans la noyade. La peur, l'adrénaline, la panique, l'excitation, la rédemption. Et les bleus, tout autour, se reflétant même sur le visage de l'homme. 

« Alors, il est réussi ? »

La voix de Loki derrière lui le fit sursauter. Steve se retourna et découvrit avec une agréable surprise que Loki était tout près de lui, épaule contre épaule. 

« Très. C'est très très beau. »

Loki sourit et poussa un petit cri de joie en apercevant la bouteille de cidre sur la table. Il avait changé ses vieilleries usées de peinture pour une tenue plus légère, un débardeur et un pantacourt, ses cheveux toujours attachés cela dit. 

« Dans ce cas, un verre pour fêter cela ? »

Steve ne se serait même pas permis de refuser. A vrai dire, il n'en avait pas envie. 

…

« Loki, je crois que vous avez bu le verre de trop, » dit prudemment Steve, lorsque la main précédemment sur son épaule, dériva jusqu'à sa cuisse. Loki avait en effet les joues rougies, d'une façon tout à fait adorable, et il avait détaché ses cheveux. Ses yeux émeraudes trouvèrent les siens comme s'ils avaient été aimantés, et une bonne centaine de choses passèrent dans la tête de Steve, à cet instant. 

« Moi je ne crois pas. » répondit le peintre, taquin. Thor était allongé dans son panier près de la porte d'entrée et respirait doucement, ses oreilles bougeaient de temps en temps, comme agitées par le rêve qu'il vivait en ce moment même. 

Loki se mordit la lèvre et posa son verre, encore à moitié plein, sur la table basse avant de se pencher légèrement vers Steve. 

« J'aimerais... »

Steve avala difficilement sa salive, ne pouvant pratiquement plus cacher la brûlure qui naissait à son bas ventre. J'aimerais quoi ? J'aimerais quand ? J'aimerais comment ? 

« J'aimerais te peindre. Tout nu. » susurra Loki à son oreille, tandis que la main, elle, remonta plus haut, à un point dit stratégique lors d'une quelconque tentative de séduction. Le point stratégique en question était déjà bien érigé, tendu, droit, serré, même, dans ce jean. 

Steve passa une main dans ses boucles et approcha ses lèvres au goût de cidre, douce amertume, des siennes. Il ne put s'empêcher de serrer fortement les boucles lorsque la main habile, bien qu'elle eut l'habitude de l'exprimer sur une toile de maître avec un pinceau, passa sous son boxer et commença à branler doucement la queue maintenant en totale érection du cadre parisien. Steve souffla, soupira, gémit. 

« D'accord...ok, tu pourras me peindre, mais avant...avant... »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer des pensées plus rationnelles ou logiques, que tout contrôle s'évapora. Il attrapa Loki par la taille et le fit basculer sous lui, étendu sur le fauteuil qui grinçait déjà beaucoup, signe de l'âge, se dit-il, plus que de l'usure. Le contrôle qu'il se connaissait disparut en moins d'une fraction de seconde lorsque Loki se déshabilla entièrement, tout en continuant d'accorder de l'attention au sexe glissant de Steve. Ce dernier n'avait pas perdu la main non, mais il ne voulait pas non plus avoir l'air d'un détraqué n'ayant pas pris son pied depuis un moment. Aussi, il prépara méthodiquement le peintre à le recevoir, et lorsque Loki gémit et s'écria qu'il voulait, maintenant et tout de suite, Steve ne se retint plus. Il s'enfonça en lui avec un bruyant soupir tant il avait tant désiré cela. Loki l'incita à développer les mouvements, les rendre plus rapides, plus, plus, toujours plus. 

Ils vinrent ensemble et s'endormir, avec pour seules témoin les falaises d'Etretat visibles depuis les larges fenêtres du salon. 

…

Il avait été dur de retrouver Paris la mécanique, après un week end aussi magique. Steve ne tenait plus en place, et ni Scott, ni Sam n'aurait pu lui dire le contraire. Steve ne fournit cependant aucune explication, préférant apprécier pour lui même les images gravées dans sa tête. Vivement vendredi. 

…

Cela faisait déjà trois heures que Steve était allongé sur le canapé, dans le salon, chez Loki. Ce dernier était debout derrière son chevalet sur lequel reposait sa toile, et il lui jetait de bref coup d’œil de temps à autre, avant d'effectuer ses gestes rapides et experts avec son pinceau. 

La précédente toile avait été vendu avec succès et, à une somme dépassant tout ce que Loki avait pu imaginer. Mais le peintre n'avait pas chômé et, dès que son cadre d'amant était revenu le voir le vendredi, il l'avait intercepté et lui avait reparlé de sa promesse. Être sa prochaine toile. Un nu. De lui. Steve s'en souvenait et s'en trouvait être très honoré, même. Loki ne cessait de commenter, des célébrer ses formes, sa musculature, sa construction, ses lignes, ses ombres. Steve l'avait prié d'un peu d'attention avant de commencer le tableau, parce qu'il avait passé une longue semaine au travail, mais aussi une longue semaine d'attente à penser à lui, à rêver de l'embrasser et d'être en lui comme il l'avait si bien été le week end précédent. 

Après un souhait exaucé, Steve s'était donc déshabillé et installé dans le plus simple appareil sur le fauteuil, la tête reposant sur ses bras croisés derrière sa tête, les jambes étendues, légèrement écartées, laissant voir son sexe mais également ses tablettes dessinées, ses cuisses puissantes, ses bras saillants. 

Lorsque Steve revint le week end suivant, ce fut la même routine, mais quelle routine agréable, mille fois mieux que celle endurée à Paris. Attention, Steve aimait son travail, mais comment comparer le travail et le paradis qu'il s'était trouvé à une heure du dit travail ? 

Bientôt, la toile fut terminée et Steve, debout devant celle ci, alors que Loki embrassait ses épaules -maintenant recouvertes de peinture- ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. 

« C'est... »

« Hmm ? » gémit Loki, ses mains ayant glissé jusqu'aux fesses musclées de son amant. 

« C'est très beau, Loki. »

Il lui sourit. 

« Considère ceci comme un cadeau. Pour nous. »

Et, en effet, en bas de la toile qui appartenait maintenant à Steve, il était écrit avec l'élégante écriture du peinture : « Une peinture pour la vie. »

…

The end. 

…


End file.
